It Was Always Me
by zacxxvanessaxx14
Summary: Troy has loved Gabriella his whole life and never has had the guts to tell her. Finally, what happens when he finally just explodes and lets it all out and tells her all bout the love he has for her. Will she love him back? A Troyella Story COMPLETE 1-sho


A Troyella Story

"It Was Always Me"

One-Shot

Okay Guys, I had this idea pop into my head and I just had to write about it! lol. This is just a one-shot so there will not be anymore chapters. Sorry. But its just kind of short and simple. I hope you guys like it. I have another idea for another one-shot. But I will probably put that up later. Thanks a lot! R&R!

--

_Troy's POV_

My name is Troy Bolton. I'm 17 years old and go to East High School. I'm popular, I guess. I don't see myself as popular but evidently everyone else thinks so. I have girls hanging around me 24/7 and I can't get rid of them. I have a normal life, with friends, school, family and all that stuff. I live with my dad and my little brother, Zachary. I also have a dog named Alexis. My mother left me, my brother, and my dad when I was just eight years old. She said she couldn't handle being with us anymore and just up and left. I don't mind, though. We're probably better off without her anyway… cheap slut. In fact we were better off without her, she would come home late, drunk, because she was with her friends all night doing who the hell know what. I don't know what my father saw in her. Oh well, she's still my mother anyway. I guess I still have to respect her somewhat. Even though she doesn't respect us enough to come even visit us.

I have amazing friends. My best guy friend, Chad fluffy hair Danforth. That's not really his name but if you saw his hair, you would understand why we call him that. My other friend, is Taylor Mckessie. She's Chad's girlfriend. They've been dating for about two years now. I really think they're going to be with each other forever. Everyone else seems to think so to. But my best friend of all time is Gabriella Montez. We've been through everything together and I couldn't see myself going on with life without her. I love her a lot… maybe more then I should…

Yeah, I have a crush on her. A HUGE crush. She knows nothing about it, of course. I wish she did though. I'm such a coward and I hate myself for it. I've loved her ever since we met. My father and her mother met at some park at something and we played together and we immediately clicked. I know, corny and weird much? But believe it or not, its totally true. We were about 8 years old. Right when my mom left us, so she was the perfect distraction for me. She helped me through it even though we were both young we didn't exactly what was going on. But when we grew up and understood what really happened she was their for me.

Like I said, I love Gabriella dearly but she has many problems… not like mental or physical problems but… love, boyfriend, and stupid relationship problems. She always keeps falling into these guys' raps and doesn't even realize it. They just want to 'do' her and be done with her. Some of the guys have succeeded doing so too. It disgusts me. Scum bags, I just wish Gabriella had some sense to not go out with those people. She's only had someone sleep with her once. His name was Tommy, she told me. They were dating for almost 8 months and they did it and he dumped her. She cried forever and it just made me want to beat the crap out of the kid more. She always comes to me about her boyfriend problems and its getting old… I just hope one day she realizes that I'm the guy for her. I know I am. I've always been there for her. It was always me…

"YO, hoops!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw my fluffy hair best friend walk after me with a bright new orange ball in his palms. Oh gosh, he got a new basketball. He gets a new only like every week. Hes obsessed with the sport. I'm in love with it too, but not like Chad. Were both on the Wildcat basketball team. I'm captain and Corbin is co-captain.

"What's up, man?" I punched knuckles with him and he smiled.

"So u ready for the championship game on Friday?" He asked a grin already playing on his lips. He had asked me this question eight times today, alone. I smiled and smacked his new basketball out of his hands, sending it to bounce on the floor a couple of times before Chad ran to it and held it protectively in his arms.

He looked at me. "What was that for?" I smiled.

"You've asked me that same question over and over again today, give it a rest, dude." I opened my locker and grabbed my backpack. I had finished all my homework in stud hall period so I didn't need to bring anything home. Yes! I jumped slightly when I felt someone's lips connect with my cheek.

"Whoa!" I jumped back and shut my locker. I turned a bit and found my Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes burning into my eyes with amusement. I smiled and waved sarcastically.

"Hello to you too, Gabriella. Why are you so happy?" I asked and swung my arm over her shoulder, nodding to Chad to tell him I'd talk to him later. She smiled up at me and started walking down the hall with her arm wrapped around my waist. We always walked like this. We were best friends, what did you expect? Everyone knew we were just friends and didn't think anything of it. But there were also a lot of people who knew I liked Gabriella. It was supposedly that obvious.

"Oh nothing. I'm just happy, we get to hang out today at my house, right?" She asked looking up at me. I smiled and looked down at her.

"When do I ever pass up hanging out with you?" I asked cheekily. She hit my chest and opened the door, leading us outside into the perfect summer breeze. It was awesome out. Sunny, bright, and it was only 65 degrees. It was perfect. I smiled and took her hand leading her to my car. She smiled and we hopped in, driving to her house.

--

I walked into Gabriella's kitchen, sighing. I sat down on a stool leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. We were having fun talking and watching a movie when she got a phone call from some dude named Ben. I think I've seen him around school once or twice but that's all. I bit a carrot angrily that was waiting in the bowl for me.

"She on the phone?" I smiled and looked up from the bowl. Maria (Miss Montez) was smiling and cooking dinner. She was like my second mother and she knew almost everything about me. She even knew about my crush on her daughter, which you would think would be embarrassing but actually isn't. She's so easy to talk to, just like Gabriella.

"Yes…" I groaned and slammed my head on the tile counter.

She sighed sympathetically and turned around to face me, her hands on gripping on the stove handle behind her. I raised my head, slowly and looked at her.

"Quit staring at me!" I complained. She laughed and came forward sitting across from me. "Troy…" she started but I didn't give her any time to finish. I raised my hand and silenced her.

"I know, Maria, I know… I just can't do it. I'll never have the guts to tell her." I sighed and put my head on the counter again. She tapped my shoulder and talked more quiet. "Here, she comes… coward." She giggled and I glared at her. I turned around in my stool and saw Gabriella basically bouncing off the walls.

"What's your problem?" I asked smirking.

"Oh hush! Guess what?" She grinned again and squeezed the phone in her hands tighter.

I pretended to act like I care. Sarcastically of course. "Umm, your favorite celebrity Zac Efron, died?" I wiggled my eyebrows and she gasped.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, never ever say that again! If he died, I would never talk to anyone ever again! I would take an oath of silence for my whole life!" She crossed her arms and looked at me, mad.

**(a/N: btw if Zac Efron did ever die that's what I would do. Lol. )**

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Seriously, what happened?"

She shrieked. "BEN COLLINS WANT ME TO MEET HIM AT THE BEACH! Like… RIGHT NOW!" she giggled and took my hand, guiding me to the kitchen door. I stopped her.

"Whoa, why am I coming with?" I asked, sadness a little obvious in my voice.

"Oh come on, silly. You have to drive me there. My cars at school. We were going to hang out today so I left mine there-… oh…" She bit her lip and looked at me with guilty eyes. I looked back at her with an expressionless face. Was she seriously ditching me for some guy that she barely knows?

"Oh crap, Troy. I'm so sorry… we were supposed to hang out… umm…" She bit her lip again and thought. I sighed and looked away, knowing she was going to ditch me and go with Ben. Its happened so many times before.

"Could we hang out tomorrow? Its Saturday! We'll all go to the beach! The four of us! Your dad, my mom and us, please? Can I go? Can you take me, please, please, please?" She intertwined her fingers and begged, jumping up and down. I sighed. What's the point, I can't say no… whatever. I'm so sick of this…

"Fine, I guess… let me go get my keys… I left them in my backpack." She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, thank you! I love you so much! I'll be in the car!" she gave me a quick hug and ran out to the driveway where my car was parked.

I sighed and turned, facing Maria. She bit her lip, just like Gabriella does and shook her head. "Troy, I'm sorry-" I put my hand up again. "Its okay… I guess I'll never learn…" I sighed and trudged through the kitchen, slowly.

I stopped when I heard my car honk and Gabriella yell. "COM EON, TROY! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" I sighed and growled, turning my head and made a face at the door, leading outside to the driveway. I turned back and mumbled to myself.

"Yeah right, she loves me…"

--

Its Wednesday night and I'm waiting in my room for Gabriella to cal me. She said she would after her date with Ben. They had been out six times already! In just five days! She's told me millions of times already that he's the one for her, yada yada yada. Bull shit.

I heard my phone ring and I picked it up, eagerly. "Hello?"

A sobbing Gabriella spoke through the phone, loudly. "TROY! He- he!" She stopped to cry a bit and I stood up, already putting my jacket on and walking out of the door. I sighed and started to my truck.

"I'll be there in two minutes, Gabriella." She sniffed and I could almost hear her nod through the phone and she hung up. I may had not have sounded so considerate and caring then, but I was just so fed up with this. This guy hurt her some how and now Gabriella's going to be complaining it for two weeks, now. And I'm going to have to be the one to fix everything.

--

"HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL, IN FRONT OF THE REASTURAUANT! Don't you think that's not only stupid but totally idiotic! I could have showed up any minute and there he was kissing another girl!" Gabriella screamed, yelled and stomped all over her room, while I just sat there on her bed, laying down and taking all of it.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry, okay? What do you want me to do?" I was fed up by now. I don't know what had gotten into her. She was never like this. She was almost acting like Sharpay. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. She came to sit by me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I guess I'm just so sick of this… I keep going out with these guys and hoping that they're the one. But they're not. They just end up hurting me instead. I just… I want to find someone who loves me and I'm going to love back…" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I had enough.

"So there's not one person you can think of, that you think maybe loves you?" I asked, my eyes burning into hers. I was going to get this out. I had to. Any longer and I would soon explode.

She looked at me confused and looked down thinking and biting her lip again. She soon shook her head. "No… no one cares for me… all of the guys, I know just want to get in my pants or something… no one does."

I groaned angrily and stood up from her bed, grabbing my jacket and car keys. She stood up, now totally confused and looked at me. "Troy, what's wrong? Where are you going? Can't you stay?" She asked me and I turned around, angrily.

"Why?! So you can complain more about how no one loves you?!"

She stepped to the side, a little taken back by my tone, I'm guessing. "Troy! I do not do that! And anyway its true, I can't find anyone in this god forsaken world! I'm just going to give up, that's all!"

"Yeah right, Gabriella. I'm going to ask you one last time, are you sure no one loves you and wants to take care of you and just be with you always? Are you sure there's no one? That your just some loner?"

She stomped her foot. "No! I know no one and I don't care, I've given up!" she folded her arms across her chest.

I finally blew up. "WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHAT ABOUT ME, GABRIELLA?! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, AND EVEN THOUGH I'VE NEVER HAD THE GUTS TO TELL YOU, I DO LOVE YOU!" I stepped back and put my hand on her bedroom door.

"Troy don't-"

"No, I'm sick and tired of this! I was always her, it was always me! Always me!" I yelled and stormed out of her room and down the staircase. I stomped through the kitchen and out the door, ignoring the shouts called by Miss Montez and now Gabriella.

--

_Gabriella's POV_

I stood their dumbfounded. Troy? Love me? You've got to be joking. I thought he could never love me. Ever. I shook my head and headed out the door after him, desperate to get to him in time.

"TROY! WAIT!" I ran through the kitchen and opened the door to find his car already backed out of the driveway and speeding down my neighborhood street. I slammed the front door and walked in, sliding my back against the door and onto the floor.

"So I'm guessing he told you?" I looked up and saw my mother standing before me. She outstretched her hands and helped me up. I let a single tear run down my face. 'You knew?" I asked quietly.

"Oh honey… I always knew. Everyone knew… except you." My mother sighed. "I hate to say this, Gabriella, but… you really broke his heart. Going off with other boys and if that wasn't bad enough, you ditched him every time you _did _go out with other boys. I can't believe it took him this long to tell you. I don't know how he did it. Letting you complain to him about boys and he just sat there and took it, helping you through it…"

My mother sighed and squeezed my two hands she was holding. I sniffed and let my bottom lip tremble as I let her carry on. "Hes such an amazing boy, Gabriella… and you just let him go. I guess he finally couldn't take it anymore… he just blew up, am I right?" I nodded my head, shutting my eyes, letting my body shake from my now, quiet crying.

"I hate to tell you this, sweetie. I love you very much and I don't want to see you hurt and I don't want to make you feel bad, but… you really… really, messed up.' My mother chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work so much so instead she stroked my cheek.

I whispered to her. "What do I do now, mom?" She shook her head.

"I don't know, darling… I've never been in this position before… but knowing you, you'll probably think of something.

--

Troy hadn't talked to me the whole next day. No matter how many times, I tried he would just brush me off and walk away. He wouldn't let me speak to him, touch him, try and call him or anything. He just ignored… and it was all my fault. I spent all last night thinking about what he had said and I realized something so important…

Right now I not only might be losing my best friend… but the boy I've only ever loved… A long time ago, I loved Troy the same way he evidently did with me. It was so long ago, and I knew he would not love me back, so I just tried to forget about it and push it in the back of my mind. I did… and I tried to not think of it since. It was always still there but I guess I was finally too focused on other things to ever think about it again.

I let another tear slide down my cheek, as I sat in my car and finally started off home.

--

I jump back in the bleachers, closer to my mom as a tall, senior boy stands up and starts yelling like crazy. I was at Troy's championship game, as well as my mom too. I was in the first row, close to coach Bolton. He reserved the front row just for us. That's how close I am with Troy's dad, as well as my mother. I turned my head to the left and watched the team huddle up and talk about what's going on.

I saw Troy's sweaty figure, standing beside his dad. We locked eyes for a second and hope beamed in my eyes, but it was lost as soon as he shook his head at me and continued to listen to his father/ coach speak. I sighed and turned back to my mom who just smiled sadly and rubbed my back, soothingly. I put my elbow on my knee and rested my head in my hand. This was the worst situation I had ever been in…

--

Its about 10 minutes later and I holler as I see Troy steal the ball from one of the players of our rival team 'West High.' I still cheered Troy on. As much as he hated me right now, I was going to support him. Troy faked left and dribbled right down the court, getting closer to the basket with each step he took. I stood up as well as my mother when we watched Troy jump to make a basket.

However before the ball could even leave his hands,Brent Stevenson, the West High captain, brought his elbow up, jabbing Troy up his face and hitting his nose,Sending Troy back and falling on the ground, with his arms covering his nose. I gasped and ran forward on the court not caring if I got in trouble with the referees or anyone else for that matter.

I sprinted to the other side of the court where he was and kneeled by his shoulder, immediately placing my hand on the side of his face. "'Troy, Troy… Troy, come on, are you okay?" I patted his right cheek, lightly and tried to stir him back to reality. Her groaned a couple of times and removed his hand from his nose. It was bleeding… great.

I turned around to one of the players that was behind me. "Give me a towel!" I shouted. The player ran off and fetched one throwing it to me. I caught it with one hand and put my head on the back of Troy's head, motioning for him to sit up. He did and I took the towel and held it under his nose. Luckily it wasn't bleeding so bad and it didn't look like anything was broken.

I wiped the hair out of his eyes and spoke. "Are you okay?" He looked at me for a moment before grabbing the towel and holding it on his nose, instead of me doing it. He nodded quickly and stood up. I stood up and everyone around us clapped. For Troy of course. I sighed as he walked off and back to the bench, where his team huddled up and began talking again.

Of course, Brent got fouled and had to sit out for the rest of the game. Serves him right anyway. I sighed again and walked back to my place by my mother. She wrapped my arm around my shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

At this point I had no idea if Troy was ever going to forgive me…

--

It was over. They won. WE WON! I was so happy and I stood up clapping and shouting like everyone around me. I smiled as I saw Troy get lifted up by his teammates and they handed him the trophy. He lifted it high in the air and yelled, excitedly. I suddenly got an idea

The captain always gets a congratulations kiss for a winning game, right?

I turned to my mother. "Be right back, mom." She nodded and I smiled and ran off to the middle of the court where everyone was. I waited until they set Troy down on the ground and he handed his father the trophy. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around with no expression on his face. I guess I deserved it.

"Congratulations, Troy." I smiled.

He nodded his head and started to walk off, but I had another idea in mind. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. The crowd died down a bit and I could feel some eyes on me, from the East High section. I gulped as he turned his head back to me.

"Troy…" I reached up on my toes and placed a hand on the back of his neck, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. I heard many surprised gasps coming from the bleachers. Everyone knew about me and Troy's relationship. Strictly friendship, so I'm sure, it surprised them. Just as much as id did Troy.

He didn't kiss back for a moment or two and I had to force his body closer to mine to get him to actually realize what was going on, and start kissing back. I smiled into the kiss as I felt his lips move against mine and kiss me back. This was the best feeling ever.

_Troy's POV_

I placed my hands on Gabriella's hips and puller her closer to me as I slipped my tongue in her mouth and kissed her back the same way she was kissing me. I felt her laugh a little and she pulled away, looking at me. I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"So, am I forgiven?" She asked giggling. I smiled and turned to the side to see my whole basketball team staring at me with wide-eyes and open mouths. I smirked and turned back to the girl that just made my whole life a hell of a lot better.

"Your definitely forgiven. " I smiled and she grinned jumping up and down once and jumping in my arms. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her in the air and off the ground. I finally heard the cheers and hollers of my basket ball tem along with the whole student body of East High. I smiled and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

She giggled and whispered in my ear. "You were right… it was always you." I put her back down and smiled. She grinned and leaned forward again, capturing my lips in another sweet kiss.

From that moment on… I got one of those sweet kisses almost all day everyday… for the rest of my life.

**Aww, thanks for reading! Review!**


End file.
